Dothack Wiki:Community Portal
We have enough users for this page to be useful, so let's get to it... Put topics of the highest importance higher on the page. First appearances Okay, well, you know how each character has a First Appearance row? That is supposed to say the First Appearance through our timeline, not the .hack timeline. So an example would be Orca's. He may have first appeared in AI Buster in the .hack timeline but in our timeline, he first appeared in Infection. For some of the GU characters, they first appear in Resurrection not Roots. Just needed to clear that little detail up. Kulaguy 22:03, 26 April 2006 (UTC) :Umm... The first like 6 episodes of Roots came out before Rebirth. If a character was introduced then, then is it Roots or Rebirth? - Kuukai2 23:33, 21 June 2006 (UTC) ::Ah, but the Chainsaw Girl was shown in the trailers of Rebirth before Roots came out, so her first appearance is Rebirth. Kulaguy 23:35, 21 June 2006 (UTC) :::Ok, I get your logic. - Kuukai2 23:36, 21 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Eh, if that one doesn't make you feel right, then think of it like this: The category is "First Appearance". I have not seen Roots, but you said she was in there as "Voice Only". That's not really an appearance. Kulaguy 23:40, 21 June 2006 (UTC) High Priority Articles If at all possible, work on these articles first and foremost, as they are essential pieces of the .hack world. They don't deserve to be lacking in information. *Project .hack (Requires far more information) *CyberConnect2 (History section needs info; also, logo) *ALTIMIT OS (Requires far more information) *Morganna Mode Gone (In progress) Mid Priority Articles These are mostly characters that deserve to have more information in their articles, or need cleanup/formatting. *Lios (History) *Tsukasa *Shugo *Rena *Hotaru *Ouka *Timeline (I think we should proofcheck this - Kuukai) Other Articles Check out the cleanup page (http://dothack.wikia.com/wiki/Category:.hack//Wiki_Cleanup) for all pages that need work done on them. If the article is "complete," make sure to remove the cleanup tag at the top of the page to remove the article from the category. Character pages A great deal of character pages are still left incomplete. It's been my observation that those who care more for a certain character tend to do a better job on that character's page. If you can, do work on favorite character ^_^--OtakuD50 00:45, 9 April 2006 (UTC) :HA! It's like you're talking to yourself. Well, what I do, is just click on Random Page and edit whatever I land in. Lately, I haven't had much inspiration to work on the Wiki. Blame KH2. Might edit more later on. Kulaguy 01:24, 9 April 2006 (UTC) ::Everyone needs to blame KH2. And Xigbar, because he is stupid. And goes, "Hey, let's shoot Sora so much that he can't move, therefore stopping him from seeing Kairi, who is totally kicking Heartless butt!" Or maybe it's just me. Smoky.Illusion 03:14, 9 April 2006 (UTC) :::HA! He was easy. Reaction command when he's shooting you. The only one I had a hard time with was Xaldin. Had to be saved by Mickey 4 times. >_< Anyways, we're getting off topic. >_> Kulaguy 03:50, 9 April 2006 (UTC) Company pages This is the area we seem to fall short the most. Aside from the standard plea for HELP, I can't say much else. What should we put on these sections?--OtakuD50 00:45, 9 April 2006 (UTC) :This is what I was asking at HoL but nobody knew what to add. So we'll just have to wait for more people to arrive and look at this. Kulaguy 01:24, 9 April 2006 (UTC) Various updates Yeah this is Forte V4. I'm bored so I made a short summary of .hack//GnU. I'll read it again to get the info on the characters and such. Also, take note that I don't know much about the various...whatevers of Wikipedia, so notify me if I'm off. I also added Yukino to the list of employees. I also wrote the article about Intermezzo. That and I wanted my name in this :D Forte V4 13 April 2006 This is a new member, PKK no Haseo-san, I was on GFAQS for a brief time, under a different username. I added a bunch to the Hotaru page and the Fragment page, added a bit to Piros, telling about how he re-appears in GU as Piroshi Ver. 3, added to Skeith, Atoli, Haseo, and Magus, and added an Avatar Skeith, AIDA-PC, and Infinity Eight article. The AIDA-PC article has cool info from the latest G.U.: The World magazine. 13 April 2006 :Above poster, please use your name when you post. Don't ask why. I made the page on The Wave today. Well, I received a rather inspired Wiki message today. It reads as follows. ::Yukino is already on the character list where u put it. She has her last name too. and u call me a noob on gamefaqs '' :I'd like to point out that I didn't write her bio, I just stuck her on the character list of employees, since I last time I checked, she works for CC Corp. And based by this latest incarnation of Digital Jesus © speaking to such a lowly intellect as mine, I would kindly like to ask linkdarkside to stop being such an attention whore/Jack Thompson/Ozzy Ozbourne. We know you're mentally challenged and we're rooting for you, buddy. Forte V4 14 April 2006 Quotes I was thinking we should have quotes for each page, not just Character pages. Maybe not all pages like the List of NPCs in the Games or some of the terminology but most of it. Kulaguy 01:05, 22 April 2006 (UTC) :You're working on the script, right? When you get there, I think there's a quote by Mia for Aromatic Grass. Something along the lines of "just because it's useless doesn't mean it doesn't have meaning" or something like that. We could use that for the Aromatic Grass page.--OtakuD50 02:21, 22 April 2006 (UTC) ::I JUST got done with Kite getting the Bracelet. Very slow progress because I cannot pause during the cutscene and I have to reload my other data to rewatch the scene until I got it down, which can get very annoying and time consuming. I'm not sure how long till I get to meeting Mia. Kulaguy 03:07, 22 April 2006 (UTC) :::I recently reviewed a few pages and noticed character pages lacking quotes. Leave those to me for the time being. I'm going to add quotes to as many as possible later today. I need to do some real work from time to time, y'know?--OtakuD50 18:23, 24 April 2006 (UTC) ::::''I was thinking we should have quotes for each page, not just Character pages. Maybe not all pages like the List of NPCs in the Games or some of the terminology but most of it :::::Yyyyyyyyeaaaaahhhhh... .... ..... I'll just add quotes to random pages I stop by. Forte 28 April 2006 PvP In the PK article, it says PvP was just added in Udeden. Hasn't it always been there? Like how Balmung was challenging Kite to a PvP battle in Infection? Kulaguy 20:40, 23 April 2006 (UTC) Continuity errors occasionally pop up, y'know? Anyway, I remember reading in the Legend of the Twilight manga that PVP was a new feature so characters could battle without it being PKing. But I'm only going by memory here, so I'll make sure to doublecheck it later.--OtakuD50 15:31, 24 April 2006 (UTC) I believe that what happened was once the Knights disbanded, PKing escalated so much and got so out of control that CCcorp was forced to disable it. It was re-added in in a later update. Don't quote me if I'm wrong, but I think this is it. --PKKnoHaseo-san category: .hack//Wiki